


科学侧秒一方经验交流座谈会

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Kudos: 2





	科学侧秒一方经验交流座谈会

看到印在大红条幅上的座谈会标题，进入会场的参会者们不由得集体陷入沉思——我那是秒一方？是被一方秒才对吧？

根据名牌的指示，木原数多和垣根帝督在会场中央的圆桌落座。御坂妹妹代表、番外个体、结标淡希、滨面仕上、死角移动、杉谷等人则是被安排在圆桌外围的次席。圆桌上一共只摆放了四个名牌，除了已经到场的两位之外，还有一个上面写着学园都市第三位的名字——据说她明确拒绝了座谈会邀请。而最后一个名牌上的名字，正是姗姗来迟的主人公，不知道在路上遭遇了什么不幸搞得一副惨样的上条当麻。

称他为主人公，是由于我们处于上帝视角。从在被一方通行揍得上天入地之前对一方通行做过详尽调查的木原数多和垣根帝督的视角来看，上条当麻是传说中打垮过第一位的那个神秘LEVEL 0。

“对不起我路上有点事耽搁了，现在就开始吧？先进行自我介绍？”

这位迟到的LEVEL 0似乎还担任今天的司会。

“自我介绍？御坂是来收集如何打败第一位的情报，而不是你们这些路人甲的情报，不要浪费时间了！”

大声抗议的番外个体在司会的视线转向她之后，瞬间熄火躲到滨面身后。

“确实，不如我们先来交换自己掌握的有关一方通行的情报。”

同样热衷于收集第一位情报的第二位开诚布公地表示支持。

“哼，小兔崽子的童年情报我可是独家，你们拿什么来交换？”

作为一方通行的能力开发者，木原数多对其他人能提供的情报颇为不屑。

以第二位为首的其他参会者莫名开始了攀比。

“一方通行离开特力研之后到暗部期间的情况没有人比我了解更多。尤其是黑暗五月计划相关。”

“御坂每天都在收看上位个体分享的一方通行日常实况。”

“御坂是在现场看的。”

“你们知道一方通行在暗部的工作餐吃什么嘛？”

“那个，你们还不知道他升职了吧。”

“有所耳闻……不过这是统括理事会的保密事项。”

只有LEVEL 0的反应与众不同。

“我完全不了解他，他的名字、他的身世、他的过去……他现在的学业、工作和生活，我什么都不知道。”上条当麻倒没有因为什么都不知道而露出惭愧的表情，只是语气略带遗憾，接着他十分诚恳地说，“如果你们能够告诉我，感激不尽。”

“大佬，你是这里唯一一个秒一方‘成功人士’，你来讲讲心得吧！”每次见到一方通行都吓得脚软，对上条当麻心怀敬仰的滨面提议。

“呃……我跟他一共交手过三次。”上条当麻有些局促地说道，“三次都是我赢了。”

会场内响起卧槽之声。众人纷纷拿出小本本，御坂妹妹代表接通了网络，做好了实况转播准备。

“你们用拳头揍他就可以，我当时就是这么做的。他挺不经打的。”

众人纷纷在小本本上记下，拳头对一方通行特别有效。

木原数多举手：“我也是这么做的，一开始很有效果，打得他满地找牙——但是最后突然被反杀，他爆出来黑翅膀我根本打不过。”

垣根帝督附和：“对对打不过的，我也是在他爆黑翅膀之后被捶的。”

上条当麻不解：“有那么难吗？不用管他爆黑翅膀，你可以继续冲上去用拳头揍他，拳头最管用。”

垣根帝督面露难色：“我冲了，但是我一冲上去就被他按在地上捶，回过神来已经被捶进地里。”

上条当麻面露难色：“可是我真的觉得黑翅膀并没有那么难对付……”

这时番外个体主动提供了上条当麻vs一方通行（黑翼）的视频资料，通过御坂妹妹代表的协助，投放到了会场内的屏幕上。

在俄罗斯茫茫雪原之上，巨大的黑翼扬起飞沙走石，遮天蔽日，地动山摇。画面中的上条当麻是个小小的黑点，只见他穿过烟尘的迷雾，向着一方通行直冲过去，似乎是揪住了分裂成数百根羽翼之中的某一根，一揪一扭，背负着巨大的黑翼的一方通行便轰然倒地……

上条轻松地说：“不光是黑翅膀，白翅膀的一方通行一样可以这么对付。”

御坂妹妹代表适时播放起上条当麻vs一方通行（白翼）的视频资料。

上条当麻与一方通行拳头相抵，一方通行的背部突然喷射白色的翼状物，长达数十米刀刃一般的羽翼自四面八方朝上条劈下，上条靠着诱导羽翼互相撞击，以一只右手勉力支撑。这时一方通行张开白翼，飞上高空，向下俯冲，在冲突到来前的一刻，上条拾起了一块石头，一手打破一方通行胸口的反射，一手用石头猛击他的心脏，背负着巨大的白翼的一方通行便轰然倒地……

视频定格于此，会场内鸦雀无声。

上条当麻站在投影画面前，泰然自若，像是CEO站在新品发布会的台上。

“你们看，他真的没有多可怕，要打败他并没有多难。”

垣根帝督终于坐不住了，恼羞成怒，夺门而出。

“这人要是真有这么好对付我把自己变成排球给你打！”

只剩下木原数多坐在圆桌前，用手指敲打着桌面，意味深长地说。

“别的不说，最后这段，小兔崽子可放了不少水啊。”

=END=


End file.
